


Don't Tell Me I'm Dreaming

by denialtwister



Category: JLS, X Factor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, JLS - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialtwister/pseuds/denialtwister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hectic promotional tour, Aston and Marvin finally get to wake up in bed together. Morning sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me I'm Dreaming

Because of their constant touring and promoting, the boys came to cherish their days off from being a popstar. As if the time constraints, tight schedules, and endless chat show appearances weren't enough to keep them apart from each other, Marvin and Aston forced themselves to share hotel rooms with JB and Oritse. It's hard enough dating a fellow member of your pop group, let alone one that has a cock, too. But the arrangement worked out well for them, since JB and Oritse were also an item. The tabloids were never the wiser, and everybody in the groups wins.

After long weeks of plugging their second album, promotion was finally finished, and the lads got to retire to their flats for a week's worth of deserved rest. Of course, Aston usually had Marvin stay over at his place. They hadn't slept together in way too long, so the real reward of their efforts was simply sharing a bed.

It was sometime early on a Saturday when the effects of their vacation began to sink in. Marvin lived for mornings like this, when he'd wake up next to his best mate in the world. Aston is just so little and adorable and perfect; Marvin really did have some sort of size kink, as Aston would always point out to him.

The taller man had already been a wake for a little while when his boyfriend woke up, nestled in his strong arms.

"Morning, Marv," Aston cooed with a big smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazingly," he said back, returning the grin the smaller guy greeted him with. "Any morning I get to wake up with you is an amazing one."

Aston was a sucker for sweet talk like that.

"You were in my dream," Aston mentioned as he shifted his position in the bed to face Marvin, leaning on his broad shoulder. "We were fucking on the X Factor stage during the final instead than singing. We ended beating Alexandra and winning," he finished.

Marvin couldn't help but start to feel up his boyfriend's leanly toned body as he was describing his steamy fantasy. "Wonder if we should have actually done that, then!" he laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I've got a bit of morning wood just thinking about it," accenting his suggestion with a naughty smile. "What do you suppose we do about it?"

"I think I should turn you over a fuck that little ass of yours to oblivion," Marvin spat out with venom in his voice. "It's been way too long."

Aston wasted no time and went to pull the lube out of the night table, when he started hesitating a bit.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"I'm not sure if we should use your condom, or Oritse's?" he said, turning to his lover with a cheeky grin.

Marvin burst out laughing at the thought of using his bandmate's condom. "You wanker, just get one of mine. I can't wait much longer." For their anniversary, Aston bought all four boxes of JLS condoms as a joke that he always seemed to pull out of his arse when they shagged.

"Get on your back and open those sexy legs for me, As," Marvin instructed as he ripped the condom open and began to apply lube to his growing member. "You ready yet?"

"All ready, Marv. Anything for you," Aston breathed, awaiting his boyfriend's thick meat in his hole.

"Want me to prepare you?"

"No," Aston answered. "I wanna feel you now."

"Impatient fucker, you," Marvin chuckled.

"I thought you were doing the fucking here, mate?"

"That's it, your arse is mine," Marvin asserted, living up to his promise by aligning his tool to Aston hole, slowly pushing it in. "Tell me how much you want it."

"I want it bad, Marv, want it bad," Aston begged. "Fuck me, do it..."

Marvin entered his boyfriend with care, getting most of his long dick into Aston's chute on the first stroke, eliciting a string of explicative from the younger man.

"Fuck, Marvin, shit..." Aston let out, the feeling of Marvin's dick starting to hit that special spot. "More, mate, more..."

Before long, the two boys were fucking in earnest, Marvin's thick cock driving Aston crazy. The only thing Marvin loved more than waking up with his boyfriend was waking up inside his boyfriend.

"Damn, Aston, you feel so fucking good..."

It didn't take long for them to reach orgasm, with Aston signaling his release in a strained moan.

"Gonna come, Marvin, fuck..."

Marvin leaned in and took Aston by the head, pulling him in for a hot, messy kiss. "Come, baby, lemme see you come," Marvin encouraged, taking Aston's swollen cock into his hands and jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts.

Feeling his boyfriend wank him off, Aston finally saw white and shot load after load of sticky come all over his stomach and Marvin's hand. Soon after, Marvin let himself go inside Aston's tight hole. Exhausted, Marvin hesitantly pulled himself off of Aston's arse.

"Nothing like feeling you come inside me, Marv," Aston panted.

"Well, nothing like coming inside you, mate," Marvin said, returning the favor, and pulling him into yet another passionate kiss.

The two laid there for a few moments afterward, Marvin's powerful chest heaving on top of the smaller man, before Aston broke the silence and said, "Do I sound overzealous in asking if you're up for round two?"

Amazed at his boyfriend's appetite for sex, Marvin responded by taking him into a strong hug, kissing Aston's neck all over. "You don't even give me a chance to recuperate!" Marvin exclaimed. "I just wanna cuddle for a little it, my little cock slut, is that okay?"

"Ugh, fine," Aston expressed with playful annoyance. "You owe me a major rain check later."


End file.
